


帕西法尔

by Joshlanceero



Category: low winter sun (2013)
Genre: Gang Rape, Graphic Description, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Unconscious Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlanceero/pseuds/Joshlanceero
Summary: 肖恩自首前/弗兰克错过飞机后没去芝加哥而是在本地找找法子自虐的黄色小故事。





	帕西法尔

弗兰克坐在吧台前，耳朵里嗡嗡地响。他仰头把不知第几杯白酒敲进喉咙里，然后砸桌子让亚蒙再给他倒。弗兰克的右手一离开了桌面就发起抖来，关节处的血已经干了，扯着周围的皮肤。他的眼睛其实已经不能正常聚焦了，而且还在渗血，但他盯着自己手掌的样子专注极了。

弗兰克这副样子看得亚蒙跟着不舒服，能觉出他今天过得相当狗屎，又很不耐烦，因为他一点也不想知道发生了什么。他给好警官倒上酒，转身之前问：“你还打算付酒钱不？”

弗兰克马上抬眼看着亚蒙，还在那里慢慢转自己的手掌。直到亚蒙打算不管他了，他才嘟囔着说：“不。”又顿了顿，补上一句：“我破产了。” 好玩的是他一边说着，一边把右手插进自己的后裤袋，然后掏出一把绿钞票拍在吧台上。亚蒙像看疯子一样看着弗兰克：“那这些是干嘛的？”

“押在我自己身上。”中年白皮警官开始脱上身的衣服。

酒吧里头人挤着人围出一个小圈儿，两个年轻的黑人小伙子正在地上滚作一团，他们都挂了彩，但还在一边打一边笑。观众手里捏着纸币，也闹哄哄地笑着，哪一个被按在地上了都乐呵呵的，输了钱就在下来那人开了小口的脑袋上来一巴掌，接着就是一个硬邦邦的拥抱，挤得衣服上也沾上血，还是哥们儿。这是一群紧紧联系着的社会动物，语言一致、肤色一致、早上会被同一辆挖掘机吵醒，像在窝里共享脏汗和口水的狗崽子。弗兰克有那么一瞬间的羡慕，马上消失了，剩下的画面全是些炸开的头骨、无人认领的年轻人尸体和他们外套里的针筒，“叫他们停下，我要打。”

“老兄，你喝太多了。”亚蒙嗤了一声。

“我知道。”弗兰克瞪着他。

“靠，你不可能真想跟他们玩，没人愿意跟你打的。你是个中年条子，看起来像一个月没睡没吃，肉都没剩多少。”

“你想试试我吗？啊？”弗兰克趴下身子来吼，粗着嗓子，咬字含含糊糊的，让亚蒙想起他门口那条斑秃的老狗。

亚蒙翻了个白眼，看了看那踏钞票，当然没去动。他刚转过身去擦杯子，后颈上就狠狠挨了一下。他的鼻子磕在酒柜上，马上出了血。在他发起火来之前，那个砸了他脖子的高脚凳整个被扔到他身上，推得他撞下来几瓶威士忌，酒水和玻璃铺了一地，在他扶住地板爬起来时划伤了手。亚蒙捏着手心里的血就翻到吧台外，把弗兰克的钱扫到地上，全浸湿了。弗兰克已经被人架住，直接吃了亚蒙一拳头。这比想象中简单得多，他两条腿崩得紧紧得，唯一的挣扎就是扭扭肩膀。亚蒙觉得他在充硬汉，又好笑又羞恼，叫了一声扑上去，要狠揍他的脸。

“哎，哎。”以赛亚拍了拍手，所有人都安静下来。弗兰克像个购物袋掉在地上，跪在他被踩了好几脚的外套上。连这件外套也离他很远，他的意识缩成了一颗弹珠，在他的头骨里滴溜溜转，所有的光所有的声音都在外面，打扰不到他的自我厌恶。

以赛亚身上压着个大号妓女，就像个插在木杆上的棉花糖，正在嚷嚷，却完全文不对题。以赛亚让亚蒙凑过来告诉他是跟谁打起来了，亚蒙搓着自己的手说：“那个敢爬到你头上的条子。他要跟我们打拳，我说他脑子坏了，他就跟我动手。“

“他想就让他打。“以赛亚推着身上的女人说，最后只能拍了那些肉一巴掌，也没什么效果。”他就要完蛋了，而且很明显自己也明白得很。“

以赛亚就坐在这儿了。他不是想观战，弗兰克这个丢了魂的样子怎么可能跟A.K有来有回。他站都站不稳，你中途走进酒吧，甚至会觉得是A.K打在他肋骨上的拳头在帮他立在两条腿上。弗兰克有一身精肉，个头也大，高过A.K一个脑袋，但A.K的胳膊比他粗一圈，锤得他的肋骨像塑料吸管一样变形，从弗兰克的嘴里挤出吱吱吱的气声。

他打够了就停下来，弗兰克渗血的眼睛一直圆睁着，里面明显有一层眼泪，还有些很吓人的东西在烧。志愿当沙包的好警官就这么盯着前方，后退着往看客身上倒，马上被看客拉着上臂托起来，两条长腿垂在地上，像个没了螺丝的圆规。我要好好修理他，A.K说。

亚蒙大喊，他喝了我的酒，让他付钱，要么还酒。

好警官破产了可不是个玩笑，泡在威士忌里的绿钞票不是他的，先到先得。

看着，我让他还酒，A.K说。他伸出拇指，按了按弗兰克的肋下，满意地听到他呻吟了一声，那有一块儿瘀伤，他被自己的血卡得很痛苦。这儿也是他的胃。

A.K握紧拳头，往这个柔软脏器的位置来了一下，但弗兰克绷紧的腹部肌肉让他觉得自己在打一块儿木板。

我倒要看看你是什么做的，A.K发起了狠，他刚才可能只是想闹着玩，现在，他想看垂着头都比自己高的弗兰克卷成一只熟虾。他用左手抵着弗兰克的脖子，狠命地揍他的胃部，打得手指钝痛，打得弗兰克开始剧烈地咳嗽。架着他的人差点被这两人失控的身子挤倒，就大骂A.K，叫他别发疯。可A.K还没完事儿，他要感觉到拳头陷进肉里，卡进肋骨和内脏里，把这男人的肺直接拽出来。

弗兰克嘶嘶地倒吸冷气，他的肌肉痉挛着认输了，给自己的主人回敬了一下来自身体内部的抗议，让他疼得斜过身子。A.K则如愿地打进了软肉里，拇指关节卡着那根肋骨。弗兰克马上开始剧烈地呕吐，高大的身子折了三折，抱着肚子跪在地上发抖。但他两天没有合眼，也没有进食，因此能吐出来的只有被酒液冲淡的胃酸和一点点血沫，从胃袋到舌尖，留下一路燃烧的灼痛。

“哝，你的酒，“A.K喘着气说，”操他的，这猪吐到我身上了。“

他把弗兰克从地上拽起来，拽着他的衬衣，好不容易才用手臂架住——弗兰克斤两真重，尤其是那两条腿彻底罢工后。他冲着刚才干这活儿的人喊，朝他的腰带扣儿打，对，打他的警徽。

弗兰克的脸上全是眼泪，涨得通红，他的肾上腺素在催促他还手，但他四肢发冷，心脏拒绝泵出那些掺了酒精的血液。酒吧里大大小小的光点开始消失、发黑，小腹的刺痛本应该刺激他紧张起来，现在只是带来一阵一阵的黑暗。那人的拳头砸钉子一样把警徽的金属尖角扎进弗兰克的鼠蹊，留下的瘀痕像一条肥大的水蛭。

这施暴者的力气不如壮实的A.K，但弗兰克的肌肉已经比他紧皱的眉头先投降了，腹直肌放松下来，像一大块儿还没进烤箱的白面包，类似在最后关头主动往毒蛇嘴里蹦的小老鼠，比水面还无害，柔软的脂肪欢迎砸过来的拳头，变形、凹陷，暴露出弗兰克骨盆的轮廓。他尝试夹紧打颤的大腿，维护自己最后的一点儿尊严；他的努力一次又一次被拳头的冲击打断，小腹淤积的尿液也变成了一团刺球，或是给畜生用的针头，从下往上刺进盆腔。

太疼了，弗兰克发出压抑的惨叫，他闭上眼睛想，他会在监狱尿血，单间里的不锈钢马桶，不会有狱医帮他处理，也没有这个必要。

弗兰克又被摔在地上，这次是一屁股坐下去，骨盆磕得发麻，坐在自己的尿液里，西裤湿了一片。他好像没明白发生了什么，眼睛发直，一眨一眨像个第一次尿床的男孩儿，低头看着自己继续失禁。

“哦操！我的鞋。“

“老兄，我觉得他脑子真的坏了。“

“一团糟，T，一团糟。“

“你们把他两头都倒空了，正好让我操操。“

“我以为你是天主教徒。“

“我是，所以我干这个。“

“挺好笑。“

“想试试不？“我们的天主教徒把好不容易爬起来的警官掀倒在吧台上，拍了一把他的屁股，觉得手感很厚实，就像拍马儿的大腿。弗兰克挨了这一下纹丝不动，只顾用手隔一层衬衣托着发烫的下腹，不敢真碰上，趴在台子上喘粗气。小马浑身冒热气是活动开了，老马则是四条腿发抖，再挨鞭子也跑不动了。

“操，你才喜欢操屁眼，别恶心我。“

“你懂不懂‘试试’是什么意思？你可以操他的嘴，男的女的没区别。“

弗兰克发了慌，疯了似地挣扎起来。

最好是上电椅，舒适小单间挺好的，也不用挨人强奸，肖恩说。

他屈起胳膊，腰部猛地发力往后肘击，只击中了一个人的侧腰，就被自己扯到的瘀伤疼得大叫起来。他打伤了一个人，换来两双手压住他的手臂和后脑勺，还有肚子上的两三脚。那人一个趔趄，捂着肋部大骂。他被激怒了，这是弗兰克觉得还有活头时也会冒的险，叫人讨厌的条子回来了，让最后一丁点儿酸溜溜的狗良心烟消云散。

他扒了大个男人的裤子，让它叠成一摞挂在那双细长的小腿上，掏出还没硬的那活儿往弗兰克屁股里塞，周围哄笑一片。弗兰克的背像潜伏的豹子一样涌动，用力甩着头低吼。

“要干就快点儿，你。”A.K压着弗兰克咬牙说，“刚才怎么没见他这么大劲儿？”

A.K这么说着，但在那人把自己套硬捅进去之前，弗兰克就瘫成了一包骨头。他身后的人可不介意这个，只是挺惊讶自己能长驱直入。

“老兄，停下。他忽然不动了。”A.K又开口，这次语气挺严肃。

“干啥？他喜欢这个呗。”

“不，你插他之前他就这样了，跟死了一样。”

“老天啊。”这人扶着弗兰克的腰不敢动了，不敢拔出来，也不敢多进去；他也不知道是哪一个更吓人：自己操死了一个警察，还是客观来说自己在操尸体。“

“你可是真虔诚。“A.K一边调笑，一边翻开弗兰克的眼皮去看紧缩的瞳孔，又去探他的动脉，跳得跟发情的公兔子一样。

“老天听到你的祈祷，让好人弗兰克复活了！还免了你猥亵尸体的罪。“他大笑着从昏过去的警官身上爬起来，托起他的头。弗兰克合着眼睛，长长的睫毛一动不动，表情平静得诡异，只有肿胀发红的眼皮和眉头间的深沟留着方才的惨象。A.K一手扶着他裸露的头皮，一手托着他的下巴，问：”谁要用这个洞？“

弗兰克睁开眼睛，看到南边的天空垂着太阳。卡缇娅金色的头发在温暖的光芒里近乎透明，她侧躺着，一只手探上他的腰，抚摸那些已经变成青色的伤痕。弗兰克的眼睛发干，他浑身都柔软下来，小心地伸出手，想要抚摸那张叫不出名字的脸——如果动作太大，它就会马上消失。两双翠绿的眼睛互相凝视，一双已经厌倦了很久，一双才刚意识到自己厌倦了很久。厌倦什么呢？弗兰克被问住了。

卡缇娅用他熟悉的方式爱抚他的下腹和肋侧，向上，弗兰克知道她要做什么，他再次合上眼睛，等待温暖的触碰落到肩胛之间，让他的心脏能愿意跳动。他等来的是钻心的疼痛，卡缇娅拿他做血鹰才能有这么疼。

“卡缇娅！别碰我！”他哭叫起来，“不！卡缇娅！卡缇娅！索菲！“

“你女朋友真多。“罪魁祸首说，声音离弗兰克很近，早就不是我们虔诚的天主教徒了。这个年轻的小伙子也快射了，抱着男人的身子加速冲撞，下巴抵着弗兰克背后最碰不得的那块儿地儿。

弗兰克意识到的下一个东西，就是嘴里的腥味——嘴里，喉咙里，鼻子里。他又开始呕吐，他不知道自己能吐出这么多精液，之后就只有反射性地干呕，腹部收紧，挤着皮下的淤血。他身后的年轻人被夹得直嚷嚷，趴在他汗津津的背上泄了，手还抓在弗兰克结实的胸前。

弗兰克还没能喘过气，T的鸡巴就捅进他因为呕吐反射而大开的喉管里。他这么干绝不是一小会儿了，喉头的肿痛让弗兰克怀疑自己上电椅前都说不了遗言。他本能地试图呼吸或合上嘴，但他被撑得太开了，脖子被捅出猥亵的鼓包，喉管只能箍在T的龟头上，张开又闭合，排斥的动作首尾相接就成了邀请。他的眼球不正常地上翻，T并不关心，只是尝到了甜头变本加厉地操他的嘴。

弗兰克开始缺氧，动物性的求生本能让他红了眼：他狠狠地咬下去，后槽尖牙陷进T卡着他嘴角的拇指，他估摸自己咬裂了上头的指甲，这可不好受。T赶紧抽出屌来，捏着手从牙缝里大骂白皮猪。

“母狗会咬人。“那年轻人直起身来戏弄T。他还没享受够，埋在警官滚烫的身子里没挪窝——弗兰克失去意识时的后穴可没现在这么带劲。

T瞪眼看着他，像个小孩儿似地含着自己出血的手指，绕过把台走过来。

他抬腿给弗兰克还含着鸡巴的下腹部来了一下，膝盖陷进他强壮又无力的软肉，逼迫它凹陷收紧，彰显出它包裹着的入侵者是什么形状。

弗兰克没有力气叫了，被这陌生的射精欲望和疼痛的混合物顶出一声闷哼。年轻人则痛呼起来，拔出他戴了套的玩意——没断——也不穿裤子，就扑到T身上，和他打做一团。

弗兰克这时才意识到那根东西是他唯一的支撑物，他的腿跟没了骨头一样，只在他滑到地板上之前提供了一点缓冲。而且从他屁股里涌出的液体来看，这年轻人可能是唯几个有卫生意识的，接下来也是如此。

弗兰克不知道有多少人去拉架了，又有多少人来操他。他们脱掉了他的皮鞋和裤子，扒开他的腿按住，乱糟糟地合力制服一条早就不想挣扎的老狗，只因为它过去咬过毛贼的小腿，现在老狗看什么都觉得是比自己少些痛苦的幸运儿。

弗兰克撅着屁股，机械地抽搐射精或被射一肚子，睁着眼睛。

他在间隔越来越长的哽咽和呕吐反射中耗掉了半个夜晚和所有人的兴趣，以赛亚带着大个儿女人和黑皮肤同胞们到了一楼，就在瘫倒在地的警官头顶上分白粉，弗兰克不在乎了——他还有那股可笑的瓦格纳式英雄主义男子气，但他一旦自认为是懦夫，就连愤怒也不会了。

弗兰克知道他的住所肯定被巡警围了一圈，但他还是一瘸一拐地往那儿走。他希望肖恩还在那儿。

今晚在下雨，一切都和他杀了布伦登的那天一样——一个死人在雨中走回家。雨水和下身的秽物一起把衣服贴在他的皮肤上，他重重地喘气，最后只能跪坐在路牙上休息，让加速的心跳缓和一些，再继续走。

他看到了肖恩，从相反的方向迎面走来。弗兰克忽然很感谢这场雨，肖恩只能看见他脸上和腰部的大片瘀伤，肖恩沉默着打量了他一阵，才坐到他身边。

“哦，弗兰克，你回来了。“他又咯咯地笑起来，”我陪你回去吧，给你好好洗洗，然后睡一觉。你得省着力气给我买早饭。“

“走不动了。那些跟屁虫会看到我，然后我就能彻底休息了。“

肖恩没有说话，他因为酒精和饥饿而鼓胀的眼球闪着一个僧侣的光，悲哀地看着弗兰克。他搀着弗兰克坐到一栋居民楼的残骸下方，压倒了肆意生长的杂草。

“跟屁虫马上就要走了，弗兰克。“肖恩忽然说。

“……什么？“弗兰克低低地嘟囔。他侧躺下来，蜷缩起身子。

“我可是你的搭档，我们的金牌警探，他们都听我的。“

肖恩垂下眉毛来，恢复了那副流浪汉才能有的自在神情。

弗兰克苦笑了一下，闭上眼，身体却一阵一阵地抽搐，阻止他入睡。肖恩离开了一会儿，回来了，给他盖上一件干燥的皮衣，继续朝最初的方向走。起身之前肖恩对闭着眼警醒的弗兰克说：

“你不必这么做的。“

弗兰克对肖恩说。肖恩坐在审讯室的塑料椅子里笑，他来之前又灌了些黄汤，但弗兰克能看到那眼睛里悲哀又欣快的目光。他明白一切已经尘埃落定，他感到绝望、懦弱、孤独、无力，他几乎马上燃起一种急迫的渴望，渴望感觉强大，渴望付出或者受辱。眼下荒诞的局面给他安排了一条完美的大路：他只要继续做他的懦夫，就能同时继续做他的英雄警探，以及继续受辱。

这个认识让他害怕极了，他一把抓起肖恩的领子：我愤怒了！他大声想，我愤怒了，懦夫是不会愤怒的。肖恩只是欣快地看着他。

弗兰克很羡慕肖恩。他只要愿意，马上就能把肖恩的命运抢过来，但他做不到，因为他与乔伊的确是同一种人。


End file.
